


Braids

by LastHope



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHope/pseuds/LastHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Mairu would sit still for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

“Stay still.”

“I _am_ still!”

Kururi tugs on Mairu’s hair, jerking her sister’s head back with the motion. Mairu leans further back until her head is sitting in Kururi’s lap and she is grinning up at her sister’s upside-down face. Her older sister’s face is distinctly unamused.

“No you’re not.” Kururi rejects Mairu’s statement. Mairu scowls, and Kururi wishes she had a third hand to push Mairu’s head back up so she could continue. Instead, she has to settle for tugging on her hair until Mairu gets the message.

“I get it, I get it!” Mairu grumbles lifting her head and returning to stare across the living room. “Sheesh, and people think _I’m_ the mean one. I mean, really! Already they don’t listen to me that you’re more aggressive, but if only they knew what went on behind closed doors Kuru-nee, then undoubtedly their opinions would change!”

Kururi says nothing, and resumes working with deft fingers. She focuses on the task at hand, not thinking about the force she’s putting into her movements. Instead, she’s pondering Mairu’s reaction if she were to pull out the habanero spray to get her to calm down again. Kururi figures it’s not worth it. When she’s snapping the hair-tie on the first side as she finishes, Mairu decides it’s a good time to put in her two cents.

“Ow, would it kill you to be any gentler Kuru-nee?” Mairu complains, touching a hand to the side of her head as if it would soothe the pretend ache she complaining about. Kururi had been as gentle as she could be with how much Mairu had been moving as she tried to work. “It feels like you’re trying to pull my hair out, seriously!”

“Iza-nii.” Is all Kururi says in response, and all she really needs to say. Sure, she could have said something along the lines that it was Mairu’s fault for not sitting still, or that she was making sure the braids were nice and tight, but the reminder of their brother is enough to shut Mairu up.

Before the twins had learned how to braid hair themselves, Iza-nii had been the one to (reluctantly) braid their hair. He’s good at it, but he has no care for whether or not he’s hurting them when braiding their hair. When they were younger, Iza-nii would pull on their hair hard enough that they’d think he was legitimately trying to pull it out.

“Ugh, no thanks!” Mairu rolls her eyes, adjusting her position on the floor before Kururi goes to tackle the other side of her head. “As if I want _him_ braiding my hair!” She shuffles her posture, getting ready for an impersonation, and Kururi jabs her knee into Mairu’s back to get her to sit still, a motion that goes ignored.

“‘Oh Mairu, still can’t braid your hair I see!’” She starts off, pitching her voice comically low, her facial impressions left up to Kururi’s imagination when she’s not in a position to see what Mairu looks like. “‘What a shame, and here I thought you two learned something in the time I’ve been gone. Maybe you’d be better off just chopping your hair all off like Kururi, but oh! Wait, no, then you two would be too similar, like robots. Such a tragedy. But I’m too busy today to deal with your nonsense, try asking somebody else.’ Blah blah _blah_. Yeah, I’d ask someone else! I’d find Shizuo-san and ask him to throw Iza-nii in front of a bus! Hey, Kuru-nee, we should do that once you’re done. Or, even better! We’ll just find Iza-nii and push him ourselves.”

She’s flailing as she speaks, and Kururi’s already had to restart the braid three times. There is no remorse in Kururi’s movements when she yanks hard at the finished braid on the other side of her sister’s head. She puts some serious debate into spraying Mairu with habanero spray as well, but decides she’ll just flail more instead of sitting still. Maybe next time.

“Mairu.” Her tone is sharper than Mairu’s used to it being offline. “Sit still.”

Huffing and grumbling, Mairu does as she’s told, crossing her arms and undoubtedly pouting as she stares across the living room once more. Kururi can see reach out for her phone, but she doesn’t stop her sister from grabbing as Mairu doesn’t move her head. As long as she doesn’t disrupt her work, Kururi doesn’t mind minimal movements from Mairu.

It doesn’t take much longer for Kururi to finish up this braid, now that Mairu’s finally decided to comply and sit still. She snaps on the hair tie at the end of the braid before throwing both ends of the French braided pigtails her sister demanded she do for her over Mairu’s shoulders. Mairu tears her attention from her phone to inspect what she can see of the braids, before turning and throwing her arms around Kururi in a hug.

“Thank you thank you thank you Kuru-nee!” She squeezes Kururi hard, and Kururi squeezes back. “You’re infinitely times better than Iza-nii when it comes to this sort of thing. Ten out of ten, would hire again! No, wait! One hundred out of ten – no, a thousand! Ah, who cares, you’re the best Kuru-nee! The best, the best, the best!” Kururi laughs.

“It’s me or Iza-nii,” Kururi reminds her sister.

“Of course, don’t remind me!” Mairu releases Kururi, standing to her feet in one fluid motion, and grabs her sister’s hands and pulls her off of the couch. “Now come on, let’s go, let’s go! I talked Iza-nii into breaking down and treating us to ice cream at Milky Way! If we hurry, we can meet him halfway there and push him into oncoming traffic! Rush hour traffic is just about to start, so there’ll be tons of big trucks that’ll do a lot of damage if he falls in front of one!”

Mairu’s still chattering on excitedly as they both pull on their shoes and leave the apartment, door swinging shut behind them.

In the end, they don’t manage to push Iza-nii into oncoming traffic. Though, he takes the attempt in stride and does manage what constitutes as a compliment in his own fashion for Kururi’s work on Mairu’s braids. All in all, it’s a nice visit with their big brother, even when it’s crashed by Shizuo-san appearing and throwing a vending machine at Iza-nii and abruptly ending it.

Watching the two disappear, the twins lace hands and skip off to find Aoba and see if they can talk him into sneaking into the new R 18 movie that came out recently. Both girls wonder if he’ll get as flustered watching it as he did when they both kissed him.

(They wonder if he’ll let them kiss him again.)

* * *

 


End file.
